Wheeled combat vehicles and aircraft are undoubtedly of great importance in modern warfare. Meanwhile, flexible and efficient combat vehicles and aircraft are extremely probably affected by factors such as terrain and danger sources so that an action is hindered, operation is hard to accomplish and even people's life and security are endangered.
The dedicated material is different in respect of performance from some current safety tires: there is a safety tire filled with anti-leakage liquid, and its drawbacks are: easy corrosion at a wheel rim, uncomfortable travel, undesirable dynamic balance performance and easy damage to parent tire; there is a run-flat tire which is costly and can continue to run depending on support of a built-in skeleton in a deflation condition of the tire. However, once the safety performance of run-flat tire is exhibited, the product gets obsolete.